Free to Keys
by Doom Dragonness
Summary: When Johnny discovers his long lost diaries what will he find when he reads them? Was Nny truly always the monster he is or, is it something entirely different?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I'm just a mere slave to the almighty J.V.!

Warning: Rated T (Maybe M due to future content and language.)

Note: I'm doing just what the creator didn't want us to do, explore Johnny's possible origins. Please note this is my idea of where Nny came from and why what he is today so please don't flame without reason.

* * *

**Free to Keys Intro**

**

* * *

**

Johnny C. looked through a pair of binoculars into the night sky atop his flat house. Today was Tuesday so the aliens would be out and about and this time Nny would be ready for them. He had seen Squee be dragged off by the aliens a few times and though normally he would find enjoyment in watching others being abducted he grounded his teeth in rage at the thought that they would take Squee, his Squeegee! After a few good minutes of scanning the starry sky and finding nothing he set the binoculars down and sighed. He took out his diary and began to write.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_I am yet to find any signs of alien life even though tonight is a Tuesday. It infuriates me to think that they taunt me by being late and that they would dare abduct Squeegee. I know in the pass I may have said a few times that I enjoy watching people being abducted. To hear their surprised, fearful squeaks as they are ripped from the comfort of their homes and shot into the stars. I frown at the thought of Squee going through that however, as the kid already has it rough. All he needs is a bunch of stupid aliens to ruin his day or I suppose night in this case…I still continue my search for the squeegee-nappers and I will not rest until I find them._

Nny reread over what he wrote then closed it were a puff of dust sprang from the pages. He grabbed for the binoculars to resume his search but wasdistracted by the sound of panicked footsteps and heavy breathing. Nny turned to the sound to see Todd Casil or aka Squee scrambling up to the roof of his house with a crow bar in one hand and Shmee in the other. Once at the top the little boy breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his grip on the objects in his hands.

"Hey Squeegee! What are yah doing all the way up there?

Squee almost slipped off the roof as he turned to see Johnny on the roof of the neighboring house waving like the madman he was.

"Oh, uh muh…hi Mr. Scary Neighbor Man…"

"You still haven't answered my question Squee…and Squee remember I told you could call me "Nny" from now on as "Mr. Scary Neighbor Man" is becoming quite a mouthful. What are you doing all the way up there? It's just not safe as you could perhaps fall and break your neck. We don't want that to happen now do we?" said Johnny with a warm smile.

"Uh...because…because the monster in my room was more scary then normal…"

"Hmm…I see…why don't you come over here Squee? Monsters don't scare me and besides, the monster I bet could easily climb through your window and get you that way.

Squee's eyes widened in horror at this sudden realization. Within a few moments Squee was at Johnny's side shivering like he swallowed a whole bag of ice. He was not sure who was scarier. The madman he was sitting next to or the monster in his room. Squee watched as Johnny picked up his diary and begin to write in it. The silence of the night was becoming unbearable for Squee. He couldn't start a conversation with Shmee like usual because he left Shmee back on his roof so he would keep the monster from coming out. The boy bit his lips and tapped his fingers together until he finally sucked up the nerve to talk to Nny.

"So what are you doing Scary Neighbor-I mean Nny?"

"Huh what? Oh, I'm just writing in my diary or what I like to call it a die-ary. Ha, get it! Its funny because of the die…"

"Squeeee…oh uh that's cool. I thought those were only for girls." Squee then gasped at his huge mistake and slapped his tiny hands across his mouth. Johnny's expression was that of a pissed off bear and if it was anyone other than Squee who remarked that they would be in a pile of blood and bones.

"You gotta be careful of what you say Squee…you could get hurt that way. No, diaries are for both genders but it's just that most males who posse a diary call it…a journal."

"Eep I'm sorry!..a journal! I have one of those for school that I like to write in."

"See Squeegee, their not just for females." Said Nny as he closed his book in a triumphant manner.

"What did you write about then?"

Johnny turned to Squee and gave him the "Are you fucken kidding me" face.

"Oh, no Squee I can't tell you that because you're not supposed to tell anyone whats in your diary."

"Really? Because my teacher always read it."

"What? How dare they? Why I will rip their guts out-"

"Johnny ple-please. My teacher only reads it because she needs to make sure I did write the right thing or whatever,"

"Bah, then that journal is not a diary. A diary is a book only you are allowed to open, a story of your life, a way to restless all your hatred for the world before it blows up on yah!"

"Oh I see now. I always thought it was not right…maybe I can start a new one.", Said Squee with a smile.

"Yeah, that will be good for you Squee."Said Johnny as his attention turned to the night sky.

"Aww but wait…I can't because I don't have a blank notebook to write in."

Johnny raised a brow at this, "Hmm…really? What about your parents? You could always ask them."

"Erm not that's not a good idea…"

"Why not? They are your parents after all. They should take responsibility for the spawn they have created!"

"Please Johnny just stop-"

"No Squee I won't stop! I can't rest knowing that an innocent child's parents don't even bother to supply the cheapest basics! Why I will skin those bloody bastards with a potato peeler and oh yes! Shove lemon into their eye sockets!"Nny threw his hands in the air and was ready to go on a full blown rant well Squee however, just sighed and stayed silent. Johnny noticed this and his fury filled eyes softened into an apologetic gaze.

"Oh sorry about that Squee…it is just that it pisses me off to know end…knowing that you don't have the life you deserve…come Squee! I'm sure I have a spare notebook for yah!",Said Nny in a cheerful manner to change the mood.

He snatched up Squee giving him no time to protest as he brought him inside his house were they then went down some stairs, went up some stairs, turned several corners, and passed countless doors. This made Squee wonder how Johnny ever knew were anything was. Squee's thoughts were soon interrupted as Johnny set him down. They were in a dusty room with scattered art supplies and long forgotten notes that littered the floor. Johnny ignored the mess and made his way over to a small but sturdy looking bookcase. He began to pull books from the self, opening and closing each one to look for a blank one Squee could use. The books that contained writing were quickly tossed aside which Squee had to dodge . Squee missed in dodging a book but luckily caught it before it hit him in the face. The little boy carefully wiped the book's pale grey surface and was surprised by what he saw.

_My Diary_

_~Johnny C._

The book seemed ages old, the pages seemed thin and delicate which were literally held together by a tread.

"Hey Johnny, I didn't know you had more than one Diary. Johnny immediately froze at Squee's words. Impossible! He couldn't have more than one diary or he would have known. Nny slowly turned around to face Squee with a disbelieving look.

"Here, hand it to me.", Said Johnny in a calm tone and an outstretched hand

Johnny reread the cover of the book over and over. His facial expressions became more alarmed and he finally opened it. He was met with a face full of dusty but he quickly wiped it off. After a few moments of silence Nny shut the book.

"Well…I must say this was unexpected. This book is very old…in fact I believe my first diary…yes! I remember now! If this is a first and I wrote this when I think about your age Squeegee then…there must be others! Come on Squee, helped me look."

The two began to franticly search the pile of books for the missing diaries, Squee's need for a journal long forgotten. Johnny in the end found a thin blue diary:

_My Die-ary_

_-Johnny C._

_(Do not open ever!)_

Johnny smiled slightly as he remembered this was the diary he had as a teenager. He held both his diaries unsure of what to do and afraid of their contents.

"What you going to do with them?"

Johnny turned to Squee in a thoughtful manner.

"Possibly burn them…"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because…I don't want to remember."

"But Scary Neigh-I mean Johnny, you told me plenty of times that you always wished you could know your past and why you do the um stuff you do today-"

"*sigh* Squee…I…I'm afraid to find out. What if it is not what I imagined? What if I'm just this twisted purely by heart."

"But you're not bad Johnny!...well yah you do things that…scare me but uh how will you know…ever find out if your right or wrong if you never read it?"

"That's enough Squee…"

"Okay…"

Johnny looked at the books again and closed his eyes.

"I think you better go now Squee…"

"Okay Nny…uh but how do I get out?", Said Squee as he shuffled his feet.

Johnny opened his eyes in realization and smiled at Squee.

"Oh, of course! Besides, I wouldn't want you to wander my maze of a house as you never know what you're going to find in it." The little boy couldn't help but gulp as Johnny picked him up and brought him out of the maze that still confused Squee by no bounds. Oh his way out Johnny grabbed Squee by the shoulders and handed him a blank journal. Squee smiled with glee as he had forgotten all about it and started to make his way back home.

"Thank you Squee for all the help!", Shouted Johnny with a wave which made Squee spook a bit.

"No problem Mister Nny!" Squee ran up to his home feeling rather good about himself but then his happiness turned to terror as he remembered the monster was still in his room.

Johnny C. closed his door then went down to his diaries. He rubbed the cover of the first diary and wondered if he should go to discover his past. The maniac bit his lip and he opened the book up to the first entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Johnny C…._

There is no going back now thought Johnny as began to read. This is what he read…

* * *

And the story begins…please review on what you think so far.


	2. Bloodbane

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I'm just a mere slave to the almighty J.V.!

Warning: Rated T (Maybe M due to future content and language.)

Note: I always loved the thought of some family drama with Nny. It just seems to fit him so.

* * *

**Free to Keys Chapter 1**

* * *

5 year old Johnny C. lay wide awake in his bed breathing heavily. He clutched the covers and pulled them over his head hoping to fall asleep once again but it was no use. When a nightmare came and woke him up he stayed awake for good. When he woke up crying there was no warm mother's touch to come tuck him in at night, to tell it was all just a dream…just a dream and nothing more, not a thing to fear. Not a father in sight to tell him from right and wrong, to teach him what it takes to survive in the world. Luckily, Johnny did have one friend and teacher he knew he could always trust to keep him safe. He held his dull purple plush bunny close to his chest, closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep but it was a lost cause.

"I know, a glass of water will help."

The bunny's whisper was rough but seemed to hold concern. Little Nny could do nothing but sigh as he kicked over his bed sheets and slid off the bed with the bunny firmly in his grasp. He crept as quietly as he could out of his room and into the hall way. He walked pass his parent's bedroom door. Inside his mother napped her life away, popping pills every so often. She rarely came out of that room and when she did she had the appearance of a zombie minus the rotting decay. He walked down the end of the hall and came to the railing of the stairs which he looked over to get a good view of his surroundings. Below, he spotted a muscular man with a dirty blond cut sitting in a chair watching TV with a glass bottle in hand that read "beer". Nny feared this man he knew as his father. He heard fathers were supposed to be loving and kind to their children but this man was not. He would glare at Johnny as if he was some shit he had stepped in or a pile of trash around the house. The man would beat little Nny when he got the chance, strangle him white, smack him red. Yes, little Nny had good reason to keep to the shadows as he crept by his father into the kitchen. The tile was cold and the clock in the corner presented an ever constant sound.

_Tick tock tick tock…_

Nny looked up at the cupboards were the cups were stored. He bit his lip as he thought of what to do next. Perhaps he could climb up for it? No, he was much too small to even get onto the counter without great effort.

_Tick tock…_

"Take a chair Johnny…"

_Tick tock…_

It was the bunny again and Nny turned to see the kitchen table with a set of chairs. Nodding in agreement Nny pulled a chair up to the counter and promptly climbed up on to it. He was still much too short to reach the door of the cupboard however. Johnny sucked in his skinny chest, closed his eyes, stood on his tippy toes, tried everything he could think of to get taller but it was just not use.

_Tick tock…_

"How about you jump?"

_Tick tock…_

The little boy saw nothing wrong with this so he jumped ever so slightly. He grabbed for the cupboard but missed and he soon lost his footing on the chair.

_Crash!_

The chair crashed down with a big bang. Johnny was dazed and confused but that soon all melted away into terror when he saw his father standing in the door way. The man had hard red eyes like that of a bull and a deep overbite, he stood over poor stunned Johnny C.

_Tick tock…_

"A bit late to be up and about…huh?"

_Tick tock…_

The man's breath smelled of alcohol and foul mouth bacteria. It was so bad Nny gagged. The man was obviously drunk as he lumbered closer to Johnny. He smashed the empty glass beer bottle over the side of a counter making a deadly weapon and he smiled as he saw Johnny's eyes widen in horror.

_Tick tock…_

"Why yah up so late…kid?"

_Tick tock…_

The little boy was too scared to make a sound as the glass bottle smashed onto his head. Johnny then came to his senses and scrambled under the kitchen table. His father soon tore it up and came at Johnny again only this time stronger.

_Whack!_

_A blow to the chin._

_Whack!_

_A punch to the ribs._

_Whack!_

_A rip to the skin._

This continued for what seemed like hours but perhaps may have only been a few minutes but either way by the time the man was done Johnny lay in a mumbling, crying, bloody heap. Why did he have to go and get a drink of water? Why did he have this life? Why did the man treat him as trash when poor Johnny had never wronged him? The little boy never did wrong and was what you could call a pure saint. He got up to his knees, took a breather then stood up. The man might come back so he needed to run, to hide, and quickly!

"Go to your room, rest, you deserve it."

_J_ohnny couldn't agree more with the pale bunny. No rabid poodle or boogie man would keep him from his rest tonight as he just faced the biggest monster of all. The little boy ran back to his room fighting back tears and he scrambled back under the covers. Blood dripped onto he sheets but he didn't care, he just wanted sleep. Johnny closed his eyes but they soon snapped open.

_Creak. Creak. Crack! Smash!_

Nny sat up in his bed ready to flee.

"Maybe it's the monster again Bunny."

"No Johnny…its something much worse."

This made little Nny tremble with fear as he peeked out of his bedroom door.

"Go on Johnny…why don't you go and see?"

Johnny cautiously crept down the dark hall to his parent's bedroom .

"Let me go you bloody demon from hell!",screamed Johnny's mother in a drowned out tone.

"How nice of you to state the obvious but no…I won't!"

Johnny's blonde hair father who heard his wife's shouts had ran up to see what was wrong. The man was too drunk to even notice Johnny as he opened the door to face the intruder.

"Who the fu-"

There were blood chilling screams, flesh against metal, and every sickening noise you could imagine then pure silence. The attacker smashed open the door coated in blood and smiled insanely as he spotted Johnny huddled in a corner.

"Well well what do we have here…?", said the attacker with venom breath.

The attacker was skinny and shadows seemed to envelope him.

"Please…don't…kill me." ,squeaked Johnny as he held the bunny closer to his chest as if it was a shield.

"Yahahahe! Me? Spare you? The spawn of vile bastards! Now why should I? You deserve to die…die die…just like all the others.

The shadow figure held a dagger to Johnny's throat smiling as he saw Johnny's terror filled face. Nny could now see this was not a demon but a human but it might as well been a demon.

"Give him a chance…"

Both looked down in surprise at the purple plush bunny. It seemed to give the killer a daring grin.

"Come on…might as well have some fun."

The shadow thought this over for a moment then slowly took the dagger away. He handed the weapon over to Johnny and forced his hand up to his neck, the attacker's.

"Come on you little runt! Come on kill me? Or are you to afraid?" Cooed the attacker giving Nny a daring gaze.

Little Johnny was frantic and had no idea what to do. He stole a glance as the corpses of his parents.

"Do it little Johnny…before he does it to you. He is a monster…a bad man who will kill others if you don't." The whisper was faint but clear. Johnny held the blade tight to the man's neck. The attacker's face grew into disbelief and surprise as Nny slashed his neck. The murderer looked up at Johnny now on the ground. His eyes were no longer hatred filled but they glimmered with…pride!

"Good job…son…", The killer's words were faint but Johnny heard them as the shadow slumped down into a pool of his own blood and grew cold. Johnny's hand trembled at these words…was he telling the truth or was he bubbling mad? He had no time to think this over as his body was overwhelmed with shock. The boy promptly fainted…

* * *

Uh…so let me sum it up for the slow ones. The killer was actually Johnny's real dad. His mother was a…lets say a whore who cheated on the killer for another man who was the drunk brute who would beat Johnny every night. The killer only then realized that Johnny was his son when he slit his throat.


	3. Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I'm just a mere slave to the almighty J.V.!

Warning: Rated T (Maybe M due to future content and language.)

Note: Oh, just to point something out this story is not nor will be a NnyxTess pairing as someone who reviewed apparently thought so. I didn't even know it was a pairing that really exists.

* * *

**Free to Keys Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Johnny C. blinked his eyes open and found himself on the floor. He was stiff as he stood up and for a moment forgot why he was on the floor. Nny turned around only to be coldly reminded of the previous events of last night. He stumbled backwards in horror as the corpse of the killer was mere inches away from him. Little Nny whipped his hands on his pajama shirt as blood coated them. He stood for maybe an hour pressed up against the wall opposite of the bloody mess, gawking at his actions. Did he really? Did he really kill that man? Was that man really who he said he was in his dying breath? These questions racked the boy's brain for answers as he was trying to come to terms that his parents were…dead. Hot tears began to run down his cheeks and he quickly swiped them away.

"Why are you crying little Johnny? Your parents never wanted you! You should be happy they are dead."

But Nny was not glad at all.

"B-but they didn't deserve to die. They were people, living beings just like you and me, Bunny…not things to be killed…its not nice."

The pale bunny seemed to frown at Nny's reply and it leaned in near Johnny's right ear.

"Then why did you stab that man…little Johnny?"

The boy looked down at the plush in a disbelieving gaze and then to the bloody dagger clutched in his left hand in horror. He dropped the weapon in the mess and almost dropped the Bunny as he ran as well. Johnny about tumbled down the stairs in his panic as he darted around for a phone. He soon found the home phone on a nearby cabinet which he grabbed eagerly. He ran his fingers across the numbers and hesitantly entered 911 into the phone.

"They won't listen to you…"

The bunny seemed to smile at this but Johnny ignored it. Within a few seconds after the ringing someone replied, a female voice.

"Hello, this is 911 Emergency Service. What seems to be the problem?" said the lady on the other side in a cheery manner.

"Uh, um, Miss, my…my parents are dead and I was wondering if you could maybe *gulp* help me?"

"Hmmm…that's very nice to hear darling, now…PLEASE CALL WHEN YOU HAVE A REAL PROBLEM!"

Johnny was stunned at the lady's reply. He had done the right thing hadn't he?

"Told you they wouldn't listen to you…"

Johnny began to cry much harder now and began to curl into a ball besides the cabinet but the Bunny would not have it.

"Come on now Johnny. Grow some guts or something. No one is going to help you now so you must be strong…for both of us." The bunny's tone had changed into a more soft comforting tone.

Johnny cupped his eyes and began to rub them. He tried everything his could to stop the tears. God, he hated crying and once he finally got a hold of himself he walked back up to his room. Surprisingly, he didn't become overwhelmed by fear as he walked pass the mangled chunks of flesh from his parents as he entered his bedroom. For once in his life he didn't feel afraid of the monster under his bed nor the ones residing in his closet. Instead, he opened up his closest to find clothes crudely hanged up and what toys he had to his name were crumpled up in the back.

"You can't stay here you know. You must leave."

"I know…and I will."

After much digging in his closet Nny uncovered a small backpack. He didn't know how it got there but he was happy to have it as he zipped it open and began to stuff clothes and shove other objects the Bunny told him to take inside. In the end he managed to pack some snacks such as chips, candy bars, some fruit to stay healthy, and of course, a carrot for Bunny. The bunny then told him to change and to but some new clothes on which Nny happily agreed to. Johnny picked out his favorite shirt, its base was white but it sported a black smiley face and it also had black and white striped sleeves. Once dressed and the dirty clothes were tossed aside the little boy swung his backpack onto his back ready to go. He walked past his parent's room and suddenly stopped. He had forgotten one important thing, a thing he didn't have, and that thing was…money. The bunny began to scold him but Nny shrugged it off that his friend was just being impatient. He sucked in his breath as he entered his parent's bedroom. The sight was even more horrible then he imagined. Blood and gore splattered the walls and his mother's carcass lay on the bed with her guts strewn out like spaghetti. Little Johnny began to tremble but he would prove himself wrong, that he was brave. Nny was careful to not step into any blood as he made his way over to the nightstand. In it he found a small metal safe which was obviously locked.

"The key is in the drunk's back pocket."

Johnny bit his lip as he walked over to the body of the man he thought was his father. Getting to his back pocket was easy however, as the man had died on his belly and Johnny grabbed the key as fast as he could. Some blood dotted the key and Nny cringed as he touched it almost dropping it. Wasting no time, with the guidance of the bunny he opened the safe. Inside it was wads of money and coins that was possibly for drinking money. The little boy couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty as he packed away the money but the pale bunny assured him that they wouldn't need it any more. He then left the room only to trip on something. He turned to his side only to see the dead, cold body of the killer. Johnny began to panic and he shifted away from it in disgust. He looked down to see what he had tripped on and found it was the murder weapon. The vile knife that helped him kill the killer. He stared at it as if entranced by it. The bunny leaned into his ears and said:

"Go on Johnny take it…for protection."

Yes, the knife would protect him and Johnny picked it up, careful not to injure himself. The knife was a small dagger but still just as deadly with a simple blade and the handle was nothing special. Without thinking, Johnny got out a black permanent marker and promptly drew a smiley face on it. It was his knife now…

* * *

Daww, Johnny's got his first knife at the tender age of 5...heartwarming, right?


	4. Street Life

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I'm just a mere slave to the almighty J.V.!

Warning: Rated T (Maybe M due to future content and language.)

Note: Nny gets a family! Enough said…er…read.

* * *

**Free to Keys Chapter 3**

* * *

Young Johnny walked along a damp sidewalk as it had rained recently the night before. The boy couldn't help but jump into every puddle he saw and smile as cool droplets pelted his face . He was five, almost six years after all. It made him feel better and the constant fire that seemed to be burning in his body was momentarily gone. With his splashing done Nny decided to settle down for the night. He turned into a dark alley, looking for somewhere safe to sleep as the bunny told him to do so. However, the little boy was sure alleys meant the opposite of safe and he cautiously walked down to the end of the ally. It was dirty with much debris scattered about and it didn't help that trash water was leaking from every corner. He stuck his tongue out in disgust but soon found comfort next to a somewhat dry dumpster. He then set his backpack aside as a pillow and lied down on the cold concrete. Not long into his nap Nny was awaken.

"Hey kid! Have some of…of this…"  
Nny shrieked as he tasted something vile and he opened his eyes to see a hand holding a glass bottle up to his lips. He wiped the liquid off of his lips with his sleeves and pulled away from the hand. He knew the taste well, it was alcohol. The figure backed away quickly and Johnny stood up to bolt but before he could move the hand returned and pulled him sharply back.

"Hey hey, kid calm down! No need to be afraid as old Jeff won't hurt yah." The figure held up its hands and Johnny now saw it was human, a bit tipsy. Nny took a step back as the mystery man spoke again.

"Now what is a little scrap like you doing out on the streets? Not running away from your folks I hope."

The boy could do nothing but vigorously shake his head 'no' and hold on tight to his plush bunny. The man saw this and chuckled. He held out his right hand in greeting.

"What's your name son? My name be Jefferson Huckle."

"Uh…well um…my name is…uh…Johnny…Johnny C…something…oh, and you can call me Nny for short…"

"Nny, huh? Well, then I guess you could just call me Jeff." The man then stepped into the light of the street lamps and Nny could now see him clearly. He wore a trademark leather hobo jacket dotted with moth holes and a dusty leather hat. The man also sported a beard and a crooked smile.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Just uh… I will just be going home now…"

"You're lying."

"Huh?"

"You are…I see it in your eyes."

"How did you-"

You learn lots of things here out on these here streets…it's not safe here kid…lots of bad fellers running about at this time. Here, come with me and we can go meet the others." The man continued to hold out his hand, giving no signs of being hostile. Johnny stayed silent for several seconds to see what his friend bunny would say but the plush didn't say a word.

"Oh okay, Mr. Hobo…er, I mean Jeff."

Nny cautiously stepped forward and gingerly grabbed Jeff's offering hand. They shook hands, Jeff gave a nod and a smile but Johnny just stayed stiff, no sure how to react. The hobo then led Johnny along the dark streets and took many cuts and corners. Nny feared that he may never find his way home again but then the bunny quickly remained him that he didn't have a home any more. The boy began to tear up at the thought but no, he had to be strong, for bunny.

After a good few minutes of traveling Nny and the hobo came to a small group huddled around a fire burning from within a trash can. The group contained four other hobos of all shapes and sizes and they eyed Johnny as if he was prey. Jeff then gestured to the group then to Johnny.

"Fellas this is Johnny-"

"Nny…Nny for short."

"Right…this little feller is called Nny and he is a guest see?"

The group seemed to relax and their once suspicious expressions vanished into more welcoming ones. Jeff then sat down at the other end of the fire and Johnny reluctantly sat down beside him with the bunny in his lap. Jeff then pointed to a skinny stoned looking man that smelled strongly of cigarette smoke.

"This here be Scott, say hello Scott."

"Huh…wha-why oh yah, hello there Splee." Scott then waved ever so slowly at Nny and tried to smile but he seemed simply out of it, like he was never sober in his life. Next Jeff pointed to a man equal to Scott's shape and size but he seemed to be the exact opposite. The man seemed to shake with every breath and his right eye was constantly twitching.

"This here is Chip, got anything to add Chip?"

"Well, uh I like crack…oh, cracker jackers...you know, those little popcorn things that have a crappy prize inside…?"

Jeff seemed to sigh and he then gestured to a young women who had too many wrinkles then normal for her age. She had dull red hair with split ends that was slightly curled. The women simply smiled and waved her hand, she seemed the most sane.

"Well hello Nny. It's always nice to have a new member to the group."

"Whoa Heather, he is only a guest remember?" Jeff snapped.

"Sure, sure, guest, member, it doesn't matter."

"Anyway, Nny this is Heather."

Before Heather could add anything else Jeff gestured to the last person of the group, huddled in the corner. He was a very large black man, build like a tank, seemed like the type who was more bronze then brains, and who would snap a person in two for the slightest insult. But soft chocolate brown eyes gave away the fact that he only attacked when provoked and that he had a kind heart under all that muscle.

"Now this tank is Milkbone. Don't let his size fool yah, he is all bears hugs is all."

Milkbone chuckled loudly and then leaned forward to come face to face with Nny. The man then ruffled Nny's hair and smiled so strongly is seemed his teeth would rip through his gums.

"Nice to meet...Nny is it, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry I'm a gentle giant!" The man then chuckled loudly and Nny couldn't help but feel a little startled. Jeff then clasped his hands together and made an attempted at being cheerful.

"So Heather, what's on the menus for tonight?"

"Dog food, duh! It never changes…" Said Heather and she crossed her arms in a mocking manner.

"No shit!" Scott shouted and held up a bottle of booze, promptly spilling some onto Chip but the fellow didn't flinch.

"What? We all outta cat food?" Choked out Chip.

"I got some dog biscuits left…" Stated Milkbone shyly as he held up a box of dog treats up.

After a bit of a scuffle Nny ended up nibbling on a dog treat well the others ate canned dog/ cat food, using Milkbone's dog biscuits to spoon the meat paste out.

"Sooo...were yah from kid?" Asked Heather, looking up from her can of food.

"...here I guess..."

"No, like, what is your backround.?"

"Huh?"

"You life in a nutshell." Pipped up Scott after a quick sip of booze.

"Oh that...well uh...if I told you, you may not like me much..." Nny looked down in shame and hugged the plush bunny close to his chest.

"You don't have to tell us anything...was just asking." Heather nervously stirred her biscuit in the now empty can and bit her lip.

"Nah, that's okay, I will tell you. Uh...well let's see...my mom doesn't...uh didn't like me so much and sometimes would try to strangle me but I always got away. My dad or at least I thought he was my dad until...anyway, he would drink and smoke a lot which I didn't like..."

Scott looked down at his bottle of booze for a moment then took another sip.

"Well, one night…well trying to sleep I heard a loud scream and lots of spooky sounds yah know? So I get out of bed and I walk down the hall...and *gulp* I see blood everywhere. I see a dark scary figure ripping my parents apart and then it turns towards me. I try to run but I was just so scared and the figure turns out to be a man. He threatens to kill me but my friend Bunny-" Nny pauses to hold up the bunny. "-told him that I would kill him. He laughs and gives me a bloody knife then holds my hand up to his neck then...I don't know what really happened but next thing I know it uh he was dead...and I left and came here..."

Johnny was now shaking from the trauma of the memories. Of course there were more details then just that but he felt he should be the only one to know he killed his own father and that he kept the knife, his protection. The group grew silent. Jeff was gawking, Heather had a hand cupped over her mouth, Milkbone seemed on the verge of tears, Scott just stared, and Chip just kept on eating the scraps left in his can.

* * *

In the end, little Nny ended up staying with the group after convincing them he really didn't have a home and together they taught Nny everything they knew. Jeff was the unofficial leader of the group and the one Nny trusted the most, possibly because he cared enough to take Nny in the first place. Heather became Nny's naggy adoptive mother or aunt and always seemed to have a wise saying to crack when the mood was right. Scott ensured Nny's overall reading and writing skills were up to date and also would tell outrageous tale tells of fishing trips gone wrong or morbid versions of nursery rhymes. At first Scott's bedtime stories were things Nny would piss his pants over but then he learned to love them. Nny silently swore that if he ever was to have any kids he would tell them the exact same stories.

Then there was Chip. Nny never really liked Chip as the man would always spit out some random comment or bore Nny with nonsense but Chip refused to become the useless one of the bunch. He would teach Nny how to grow hemps, their price values, and how to snort properly then quiz him on it. The rest of the group detested Chip's teachings but often backed off when Chip claimed it was for mathematical purposes, and it in ways it was. Nny learned how to add and subtract small numbers from Chip and though Nny didn't like him much he was thankful for the knowledge.

Then Milkbone was there when Nny needed advice onto how to throw a punch properly or simply a friend to talk to. In Nny's heart the bunny was becoming less of a friend and more of an object with less meaning. The boy began to learn how to live on his own and was beginning to rely less on the pale bunny. Though the group did many bad things like Heather was a half time prostitute and Chip sold drugs when ever money was slim they did their best to only take what they needed and not what they wanted.

They taught Nny morals on how not to steal for things he wanted and only the things he needed and to respect all forms of life. They became Nny's closest thing to a family and the boy couldn't be happier…

* * *

Sorry guys! I had to change some ending paragraphs of this chapter as it would have interfered with a slight plot change. Again, my sincere apologies.


	5. Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I'm just a mere slave to the almighty J.V.!

Warning: Rated T (Maybe M due to future content and language.)

Note: Johnny continues to learn about the wonders of the streets.

* * *

**Free to Keys Chapter 4**

* * *

A stocky, lean business man was sitting on a bench with his legs crossed confidently. The man was on his lunch break and he happily munched away on a sub sandwich from a nearby store. With the sandwich half gone the man shook his wrist and looked at the time. His break was over and so he packed up the leftovers of the lunch in the bag in which it came. He promptly tossed the sack into the trash and walked away.

No far away, a small boy peered from the bushes. The man had done just what Johnny had wanted him to do. Without a moment's hesitation, Nny jumped out of the bushes and pulled himself up to the top of the trash bin. He kept his balance with a behavior that resembled an animal. His back was bent and he dug his hands through the trash looking for the loot. He pulled out the sack and opened it so vigorously that some of the contents spilled out. Johnny took out the half eaten sandwich. He looked it over for any signs of inedibility and flicked off some napkin scraps. The boy bit into the food without hesitation, despite the sandwich's horrid appeal. He couldn't afford to be picky. Regardless, the sandwich was delicious to the boy. He tasted lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, a pinch of pepper, and turkey, or chicken, he wasn't sure.

As Johnny was enjoying the food a scream emitted behind him. Startled, he turned to see one of the many local hobos. The man had the classic hobo look and appeal. A matted beard, a wool cap, and a dirty, shredded leather jacket. The man glared daggers at Johnny and pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"You filthy little rat! Didn't I tell you that was _my_ trash bin and to stay out of it, huh!"

Johnny glanced at the trash bin then to the sandwich. He turned to the man as if he was to apologize but instead stuck his tongue out and bolted. The man grumbled and ran after Johnny.

With sandwich still in hand, Nny ran down the side walk, pushing pass oblivious pedestrians. The hobo was closing in on him and Nny managed to push over a trash can. The mucky gunk blocked the hobo's path and pedestrians shouted vile words.

Johnny then ran down an alley way. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and to gather his surroundings. But the hobo surprised him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Look kid, you have been a pain in my ass for far too long, but I am feeling generous today. How about you just hand over that sandwich and keep away from my part of town forever and…you will be free to go."

Johnny seemed to consider the offer for a moment and turned his head slightly to meet the man's eyes.

"_N-no…this is my sandwich. Your trash bin or not I earned it. I watched the man eat it for a painstakingly long time and rightfully reaped my reward once he left, but you came along and demanded it was yours just because it fell into your bin…"_

Johnny narrowed his eyes as he thought these words. The sandwich was his! In a flash second Nny bended around and grabbed the hobo's wrist, breaking the hobo's hold. Nny and the hobo locked eyes. Nny smiled malevolently as he twisted the man around and kicked him in the back. The hobo banged his head hard and fell unconscious.

The boy turned to pick up the sandwich but it was ruined. The ingredients were scattered about, no longer a sandwich and were coated with alley filth. Sighing, Johnny walked to the end of the alley and climbed up a common dumpster. It was full of trash, so Johnny was able to heave himself up to the roof of a building. He climbed up buildings often as he loved the fact that he could see much further, plus it was safer.

As he brushed grime off his clothes, Nny decided to see if his family was in, the group of hobos that took him in. You see, the group usually didn't stay together for long due to their own personal reasons. But, they did have a meeting place where they would meet frequently. When Johnny was younger the members would take turns caring for him but now that he has learned how to live on the streets none of them saw why he should continue to be babied. Johnny agreed and loved the freedom of independence. Nny walked along and made way for the meeting place.

* * *

The meeting place was at the back of an alley. At the end of the alley was a simple trash can that served as a bonfire. Around the trash can were some empty food cans and belongings that were too heavy to carry long distances. A wooden crate for example. It once held produce of some kind but the label was scratched off and instead held old newspapers and interesting junk. There was also a shopping cart but it was empty. There was also a clothes line with hanging blankets as to give the group a bit more privacy.

But the boy didn't see any of the members and sighed. He went into the meeting place anyway. Perhaps one of the members left some food behind. Nny began to shift through junk looking for any scraps of food.

"Hey, how have you been Johnny boy?"

Johnny shrieked and turned around sharply, ready to either flee or fight as this was how his mind had been trained.

"O-oh Jeff, it's only you. You startled me there."

"Heh, obviously…anyway, is there anything I can help you with, boy?"

"Ahh…well…looting hasn't been good today and I was hoping you would have some spare food…"

"Food…that's too bad kid. I have had a bad looting day too." Jeff rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes,"Tell you what! I'm about to go begging and if it's a good day today I promise I will bring you a little something."

Johnny's expression immediately beamed up. Jeff's gifts were always worthwhile.

"Oh, wow! That would be great Jeff, thank you!" Johnny smiles immensely.

"Anyway, I will be off now. See you in a bit, Johnny boy"

"Wait, Jeff!"

"Yes?"

"Where are the others?"

"Eh…you know, around. I never know what Chip is doing, last I heard Scott went on a mini migration to the edge of town to see if begging would be any better…he should be back in a few days-"

"Migration? What's that mean?"

"It's…uh…like a long trip."

"I see."

"Milkbone is probably in the park trying to tame those darn squirrels again…and Heather, well she it with her clients.

"Ahh…" Nny nodded his head in understanding.

"Anyway, I will be on my way Nny. See you later!"

* * *

Johnny ambled around the cities, on the lookout for anything useful but saw nothing of interest. He walked along a bit more and something shiny caught his eye. It was a quarter that someone had dropped. He picked it up and looked it over. It was a quarter alright. Johnny rarely found money but when he did it gave him hope. Money gave him comfort and eventually the promise of food. Food, a word that meant a lot to him. He pocketed the coin and began to walk on.

As he walked, he glanced into shop windows. If anything, seeing all the marvelous things. Toys, pastries, top quality clothes, and so much more burned a hole within the boy. It grew bigger and bigger with envy as he saw the more fortunate kids walk out of the shops with beaming smiles. Once he saw a little girl scream and shout at her mother because she refused to buy her a toy. After the child's relentless pouting the mother eventually gave in and bought the girl the toy.

Johnny would have been happy for even the cheapest toy and when he saw the behavior of the little girl he wanted her dead. He wondered what her head would look like on a stick and if little girls were really made of everything nice. Yes, he wanted her dead more than anything else that moment.

Nny then passed a store he had seen many times but stopped when he realized it was the Candy Store. It was his favorite store out of all of them. Probably because it was the only place where he had ever spent money. The candy treats were cheap but delicious and sometimes the owner would put out free samples. Nny didn't have to think twice about going in.

Inside the store was a burst of color. Friendly decorations paved the walls and sweets of all sorts dotted the counters. Johnny looked around the store looking for something worth a quarter. He found a gumball machine. Gum usually helped him cope with hunger. He plopped in the coin and out popped a bright blue ball.

"Don't put that in your mouth yet kid."

It was the store owner, an old man, with a face that resembled a dried prune and was practically bald, except for a few thin gray hairs.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Hanson! Wait, why shouldn't I chew this gum? I bought it so I should eat it, right?"Said Johnny and he walked up to the counter.

"Ha-ha! Of course, of course! I just said that because I have a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies ready to be sampled."

The old man set out a plate of cookies. Nny gingerly took one and bite into it. He stopped mid chew and smiled. It was delicious.

"It's good isn't it?"

Johnny nodded vigorously in response.

"I thought so. Anyway, sorry to say kid, but what was your name again? I have seen you before but there are so many kids my poor ol' brain just can't keep up. You know my name but I don't know yours. You see what's wrong here?"

"My name is Johnny C., sir but you can call me Nny for short."

"Nny…oh yes, you're that nice, polite young man! Here, have another cookie."

"You sure Mr. Hanson?"

"Yes yes, I insist."

"Alright then. Thank you Mr. Hanson."

*Beep Beep*

"Another batch of cookies is done. Let me go get them."

"Mr. Hanson, I got to be going."

"Oh, alright. See you later Nny, come back soon!"

"Thank you Mr. Hanson for the cookies and I will come back!"

Mr. Hanson left the room and Johnny turned to leave the store but stopped when he spotted something he must absolutely have! Out on display was a big cherry pie. He had never had pie before but the smell of it was so tempting.

_Come on Johnny…you want it…take it…_

"Bunny?"

_Yes, Johnny, it's me. Miss me? I hope you have because I have missed you._

"But, how can you be here? I don't see you anywhere."

_True, true…I may not be here, at least physically but I will always be with you. Best friends remember?_

A pale plush bunny began to fade into view and sat besides the pie.

_Now where we're we? Ahh, the pie…well, why haven't you picked it up yet?_

"That would be…Bunny, you want me to steal?"

_Shh, do you want that old man to hear you? He is coming back! It's now or never Nny…and both of us know that you deserve that pie…_

* * *

Damn it! I want some pie so bad now…please review and tell me what you think will happen. Also, I guess Johnny would be around 7 years old and perhaps older. I think I made him too young in the beginning chapters. I wanted to show how much Johnny depended on the Bunny but I don't think I showed it to well…also I want to show how crappy a childhood Nny had.

Expect the next chapter soon! ;) Stay hungry my readers!


	6. Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM…If I did, I'd be doing more meaningful things.

Warning: Rated T (Maybe M due to future content and language.)

Note: Ouch, it's been ages since my last update. It's just that I have something called a "life" and it unfortunately comes first. I also needed to sort out the plot more to make sure it was on the right track and….I took my sweet, sweet time. Hope it was worth the wait folks. ^.^

* * *

**Free to Keys Chapter 5**

* * *

Johnny giggled fiendishly as he bolted from the store. The pie was clutched tightly by his claw like fingers. After running a block or so away from the store, Nny took shelter behind a dumpster. He sat down with legs crossed and set the pie down in front of him. He took a moment to take in the sweet cherry fragrance the pie emitted. He felt his body shake with adrenaline. Did he really just do that?

_Yes…yes, you did Johnny. Good job…_

Yes, he did, didn't he? And he loved it! The rush! The feeling! It was all so grand! Nny couldn't help but smirk. Today was going well. His old friend returned and he was about to enjoy a feast he had longed perhaps a lifetime for. Johnny picked up the pie carefully and examined it; seeking the best point that would be best suited for the first bite.

The pie; it tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was sweet, warm, relaxing, and welcoming. Things that were alien to him. But…he also tasted something else. It wasn't good…it was bitter and bad. He rolled it around in his mouth, trying to identify it…it…was guilt.

Johnny sunk down and raised the now empty pie tin up to his view. He saw a pathetic little boy, sticky with red guilt. He put a hand up to his chest and felt the odd feeling fester in his little heart. He plainly tossed the tin aside and closed his eyes. Something within him stirred…changed to be more exact.

And he welcomed it.

* * *

Nny's skin bristled as he jumped awake. A fly had been crawling along his cherry crusted lips and he brushed it away furiously. It was nighttime and the streets were littered with silence. He stood up cautiously, the last thing he need was to be stranded in the dark.

When night falls over the city, the rules of the game change; the game of survival.

The percentage that you are going to get mugged or held up by a dirty lowlife increase from a 40.5% to at least a good 80%. The people here were desperate…so _desperate_. Drunken pigs flooded the streets both by foot and car. One of the most important rules of the game is to never approach or touch an intoxicated person. The person could perhaps turn aggressive even at the slightest prod, or fall to the ground; perhaps causing an injury were you may be later blamed for.

But what you really had to watch out for were the roads. You could combined all the numbers of deaths from muggings and date-rapes gone wrong and it still wouldn't compare to the number of deaths that car crashes cause year around the area.

Once, Johnny even dared to try to salvage something from a crash but recoiled from the mess in horror as he saw the pulverized corpse of perhaps a once pretty; young female youth. It wasn't the gore that made him retreat, but the fact that he may very well become blamed for the accident if he left any traces behind. It may seem a bit improbable, but people are always going to great lengths if it means getting another coin in their pocket. Johnny was no exception.

As Johnny contemplated the risks that he had to brave in order to return to the meeting place, he decided that it just wasn't worth it. He wanted to go back to see if Jeff managed to get him anything, but begging probably went poorly today. Besides, the gift was likely to be food after his morning predicament. Johnny's belly was so swollen from the pie that just the thought of filling it with more food made him a bit sick.

Interesting. It was a good sickness.

The feeling of not wanting to eat was a strong, potent feeling. Instead of being bad, which is the expected, it felt…good…oh so _good_…This feeling gave the boy hope for a perhaps better existence. Why? Why did his stomach ever have to feel displeasure when he could simply steal a wholesome meal? Heh, surely they couldn't put him away for stealing something as insignificant as a pie, right?

_Only take…steal…what you need…not want,_

There, that was Bunny's voice again.

_Isn't that a load of bull…ehye, Johnny boy?_

Bunny really is back. Forever to stay.

_You…hrmm, "we" should do little escapades like this more often…_

The sugar, the full belly, the overall promise of a better future. All of these elements created a drug. A drug that Johnny must have more of. Ahh, but as soon as the realization dawned on Johnny, that all the pleasure he felt was sucked away. He was left with an unforgiving stomach ache. All the displeasures an overstuffed belly brings were soon active. Nny couldn't even bear tasting the cherry flavor left on his chapped lips. Every movement threatened to send a wave of vile vomit onto the rat crusted concrete.

The guilt was resurfacing. This feeling…the rush and satisfaction of stealing…it was supposed to be good, only good…..right?

_Yes._

Even as a soothing voice confirmed the correctness of his actions, Nny couldn't help feeling just the littlest bit ashamed that he had wronged a being that had always showed him kindness...yes…Mr. Hanson…

* * *

Yes, totally was worth the wait, yes? Heh, of course it was!

I know a lot hasn't happened and that this may be the shortest chapter yet. I just believe it to be appropriate to have a whole section dedicated to the first tiniest crack in Johnny's young psyche. Don't worry, a new chapter should be put up soon-I mean it this time. I have the next chapter half written and everything. Hopefully my writing skills haven't diminished too horribly.


End file.
